


Hot Days in L.A.

by Merfilly



Series: Fast, Furious, and More than Meets the Eye [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia notices a pretty girl in her yard... and decides to take her up on the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Days in L.A.

Mia tried not to look over too often. She couldn't tell if the younger woman was deliberately trying to provoke a response or not. All she really knew was that Mikaela plus Arcee plus too hot for more than a pair of Daisy Dukes and a bikini top was far too much hot to handle.

If Mia had been a little less pissed off with Letty for running off on Dom's latest hare-brained scheme, she might have been able to ignore it. As it was, she kept looking out the window, to where Mikaela was leaning over the bike, her shorts riding up tight on her ass.

//For crying out loud, Mia...she's barely nineteen! You're acting as bad as Vince!// She looked out anyway, as Mikaela decided she had tweaked everything to Arcee's specific requirements...or the 'Bot had decided it was good enough, more likely.

//She has to be doing it on purpose,// Mia told herself, unable to look away as Mikaela first stretched, arms going up high, back curving in that way that drew attention to her breasts, and then wiped at the sweat running down between the cups of the bikini.

Mikaela's glance at the house, almost right at the window Mia was looking out of, was too much an invitation. It had been a long time since Mia had been a little reckless. She grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and poured two glasses, before carrying them out...adding cherries to the glasses as an afterthought when she noticed the bowl in the fridge.

"Hey! Thirsty?" she asked as she came down the steps, holding up a glass.

Mikaela smiled, just shy of blindingly, at the offered glass. "Yes, I am," she told Mia. "It's a little hot out here." She stretched her neck out, as if to catch any breeze there might be the sweat-sheened skin.

"One of those days that could absolutely sizzle," Mia agreed, but she used a tone of voice that implied more than just the air. She was rather pleased to see Mikaela's eyes narrow just slightly at the corners. //On purpose,// she decided in her own mind, about the teasing.

"I bet it just would, with the right mix in the air," Mikaela said, eyes focusing fully on Mia before she took the drink and a long swallow from it. The way her head tipped back exposed that long neck again, making such a perfect line for the sweat to bead and trail down, inviting eyes to gaze lower.

//Letty would so...Letty can kiss off.// Mia took the cherry out of her lemonade and 'innocently' caught it with her tongue, sucking it in into her mouth, knowing how it hollowed her cheeks out. It never failed to make a guy shift in his seat, and it didn't fail her now, as Mikaela watched in fascination.

"You know, that cherry is pretty lucky," Mikaela finally said. Mia just smiled at her, eyebrows lifting a little in impish delight that her trick worked.

"Is it now?" she asked, voice going for throaty, seductive purr. She licked her lips just slightly and Mikaela's eyes went to the dart of it. "You know, the air conditioner's actually working...and it gets real cool upstairs."

"Really...care to show me?" the younger woman asked, her own voice a little lower, softer, at getting just what she wanted.

"Yeah." Mia led the way back inside, carefree and reckless for the first time in a long while.


End file.
